


As Hard As It Is

by MiniNephthys



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birkin tracks Wesker down.  Or at least his work number.  Kink Bingo, for the square "phonesex."  October 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Hard As It Is

The phone rang, a shrill sound that Wesker had hated ever since he became an operative of this organization and moved to this office. He picked it up before it could get too irritating. "Hello, Wesker speaking."

"I'd have recognized you just from 'hello'," the voice on the other end of the line said with a chuckle, and Wesker froze. There was a voice he hadn't ever expected to hear again. "The question is, could you do the same for me?"

"William Birkin," he answered, leaning back a little in his chair. "It's been two years."

"Two long, lonely years," Birkin answered, sighing.

"Far less lonely for you, I'd imagine, what with your wife and child," Wesker reminded him.

Birkin's voice was soft. "I have more people to keep me preoccupied, true, but nobody has replaced the void you left in my heart. Not even Annette."

Wesker frowned. More than he had been doing so before, that is. "This is more sentimental than usual for you. Either you've changed or there's something you're after. Which is it?"

"You've found me out." Birkin chuckled again. "I should have expected it. You could always read me, no matter what I did to hide it. Whether I was excited, frustrated, planning something, wanting you..." His voice dropped on that last one.

For a moment, Wesker stared flatly at the phone as though Birkin could see him. "This is my work phone."

"So is mine. Nothing I have to do can't wait a little while," Birkin answered. "You?"

Wesker glanced at his desk. There was nothing terribly exciting there, and it wasn't as if he could claim company loyalty as an excuse. "Someone could walk in."

"They don't have 'Do Not Disturb' signs in your company?" Birkin asked in (probably fake) shock. "You really need to get that added to the benefit plan."

"There isn't as much of one as you'd think. No union." Wesker paused. "That's beside the point, Birkin."

"Just once? As a celebration of us getting in contact again, please?" Birkin's voice was pleading.

Wesker's showed his irritation. "I know you. 'Just once' is never just once. We tried the handcuffs 'just once'."

"God, you still remember that?" Birkin asked. "And we did that again because you _liked_ it. You might like this. Isn't that worth not hanging up on me?"

"...If I must. I would ask you what you were wearing, but if the answer isn't 'lab coat,' you're not the real Birkin." If it hadn't changed in twenty years, it never would.

"I'm wearing other things too!" Birkin protested. "...but it really is the usual. T-shirt, jeans, tie. It's even the same color tie as I wore when you left."

"For all of your creative genius, you never did apply it to your wardrobe," Wesker commented, amused.

"What about you, fashion plate?" Birkin asked.

Wesker began to rattle them off. "Gloves, naturally. Grey tweed jacket, pants of the same material, black turtleneck sweater-"

"You're wearing a turtleneck sweater." This time, Birkin outright laughed. "Why on Earth did you think that was a good idea?"

"...It gets cold in my office," Wesker replied, not sounding defensive at all.

"Heh." Birkin's voice lowered. "It's still the first thing coming off of you. Well, after the jacket. It's so annoying how getting your shirt off means stopping kissing you."

"You'll live." Despite knowing better, Wesker slipped down the required pieces of clothing and began stroking himself.

"Your chest is worth it. And you have the _best_ expression when I play with it, you should see yourself sometime," Birkin purred. "I wonder if you're wearing it right now."

It was true that Wesker could almost feel Birkin's hands on him through the layers of fabric, but still. "Get on with it."

"You say that pretty often, too. All right, then. You'd rather have me stroking you, gripping you tightly the way you like it?" Birkin asked, a pleased note to his voice.

Wesker's grip tightened. "That's better, yes."

"Now let me see. You're in a hurry, right? In that case, if I'm remembering things right, I usually start off slow for a little while, then start quickening the pace."

Wesker bit his lip. Embarrassing sounds were threatening to pour out his mouth if he didn't control them.

He was sure Birkin was smirking. "It's that point already, Wesker? So what happens if I go a little harder?"

He followed Birkin's instructions. A small gasp escaped before he could shut his mouth again.

"Bingo~ And this would be where I'd start kissing you again," Birkin told him, his own voice becoming more strained. "Wh-which means no talking for a whi-nnngh..."

The illusory sensation of Birkin kissing him, fake though it was, helped to push him over the edge. After several more strokes and with as quiet of a moan as he could make it, he came into a tissue from the box on his desk. No reason to be stupid and leave evidence. As he threw it away, he could hear Birkin's whimpers get louder and more frequent. He waited patiently, returning to the sheet of paper he'd been working on previously. After Birkin finished, he asked, "Was that all you wanted?"

"Uh..." Birkin sounded abashed. "I thought that anything we could actually _talk_ about would be classified-"

"Very perceptive."

"-and you never really liked talking about personal matters, so this was the only thing I could think of. I couldn't just leave you alone," Birkin concluded.

"On the contrary. You are about to do so." Wesker hung up and went back to work.


End file.
